Vittoria
Vittoria is a region of Morpheus located to the north-west of the map.A land of snow and frost, primarily made up of high mountains and hard to travel landscapes.Predominantly an anti-caoul land making it on the constant cusp of conflict. Religion Maori The Maori are the main population of the continent, yet with multiple races amongst them the gods they worship vary. All believers acknowledge Ventura as their original mother though she is seldom worshipped. Those of the Maori who harvest magical abilities often look to Enzi or one of their children '''for guidance. The Akea'tau their shamans will often pray to '''Phlegethrain as they are a mostly violent race and live for the hunt, the fight and the kill even though an all-out Akea'tau has never been archived due to their contact bickering amongst themselves. Caoul Caoul are shunned within Vittoria. Those who are outsiders and are non-magic are often seen to have the intent to harm and attack the people of Vittoria. Even if proven otherwise. Caoul, normally, are sent away or killed. On no means can a caoul immigrate into the area of Vittoria. Notable Gods * Enzi * Phlegathrain * Ventura Geography Kingdoms Aesrael (Light Elf Kingdom) Tellaris (Dark Elf Kingdom) Truizia (Human Kingdom) Ka'ved (Drawf Kingdom) Andoria (Fae Kingdom) Ethnicity Notable Races Humans - With Vittoria being as cold and harsh a place to live in the human population is still relatively young, the older of colonies consisting of the mages and other Maori being chased out of Libertus, its neighbouring region. Cast out to these barren lands they had to make a living for themselve and while lots have died, the ones that survived managed to build stable communities over the years, spreading further and further into the lands to even create countries. Elves - Not big in numbers yet big in their presence, the Snow Elves have had their home in Vittoria for as long as they can remember. There is only one well known elfish settlement, though it is kept hidden from outsiders. Fae - Fae being the fragile creatures they they are, these had probably the roughest time evolving to something that could survive in the Vittorian climate yet somehow they succeeded. These Winter Fae dont fare well at high temperatures and need the cold to survive. They are most found in the same city as the elves, though their numbers are less. Akea'tau - A brutal, violent race of human/wolf breeds. Just as the elves they have lived in the region for as long as they can remember, though unlike the elves live in small settlements scattered throughout the whole of Vittoria. Some of these settlements have known locations and are avoided at all cost by anyone valueing their live, yet as the race is nomadic they re-locate their homes once in a while, catching unaware locals by suprise. Trolls - Trolls live far in the mountains, far away from the human and elven settlements. They often live with two or three of them in a single cave. Amongst themselves they are peacefull-ish, yet anyone entering the domain around their cave has the change to be hunted down and eaten. Dwarves - When there are mountains, there must be dwarves. This race is most certainly the biggest of Caoul races in the region, if not the only one with notable numbers yet they are hard to find, as dwarves prefer living in their tunnels and caves. In the whole of Vittoria there are maybe two surface entrances to their homes, and they are well hidden. The dwarves do not wish to be bothered, and will not bother the outside world in return. Notable Classes Languages The humans on Vittoria speak the same human language as most of the world population, though as most regions it has their own accent. History Prehistory Vittoria was previously the land of the Elves, the Fae, The trolls and the Akae'tau. The elves and fae lived in their own single settlement with no trade incomming or outgoing as they were self-providing. The Akae'tau often bickered amongst themselves, and sometimes a band of Akae'tau was brave enough to attack a cave of trolls. The only times the Akae'tau had properly organised themselves for an attack on the Elves the Elven magic had assisted greatly in fending off the attacks. The Dwarves, underground, never sought to interfere with whatever race lived up there as they has zero intrest in the politics and environment of the outside world, they only cared for living under the mountain and thus it is unknown how big exactly the dwarven settlements underground are, how far their tunnels stretch and what their exact numbers are. The only thing that is certain is that, once in a blue moon, a single dwarf can be found wandering around with no memory of where he came from or how he got where he was.. if he survived that far anyway. Untill the humans came. often driven out of their homes in Libertus, whole packs of magical humans were driven into the mountains on the northside of Libertus and banished, never to return to their homelands again. Lots and lots of humans died in the cold climate yet eventually theiy found ways to survive. The first human city was founded, Canyon's Guard, and was made a haven for those that were driven from their homes. Soon the city became too small and the humans wanted to go further. Knowing that a lot of their ancestors had died trying to traverse the canyon a huge pilgrimage was set up, half of the city left, bringing a big number of hunters and other people with skills to guard, to find the end of the canyon. With Akae'tau and Troll assaults on their way only about a quarter of the people who left to set out made it to the end, yet the road had been charted. The second city was build, Canyon's Keep, with the original blueprints of Canyon's guard to use as a base the new city was build to mirror the old. The canyon was still dangerous as the Akae'tau did travel as well, yet over time a system came in place to track the movement of the Akae'tau, the Troll caves were mapped and 'regular' travel from one city to another became possible. Every month, a big caravan would leave from one town to the other, bringing supplies and whatever else was needed. From Canyons keep the humand went further into the land. Eventually Ramshorn was founded on a big cliff. originally an outpost on a cliff to keep track of the Akae'taus movement the place grew into a small city, and as the humans went south again they found the plains and the city of Haerndean was founded at the sea, being the continents only big harbour and gateway to the rest of the world without having to travel through Libertus. For the elves and fae this ment they only further increased the shielding of their city. they were not openly hostile but generally not friendly either and lived by the ideal of " you do me no harm, then I shall pose you no threath."